Scarlet Snake
by IchiakiI
Summary: The bible clearly states that all gays are an abomination and should be killed. Axel has been forced to memorize this all his life. But, the bible also says that if two men are fighting and women grabs one of their nuts, her hands gonna get cut off.
1. Chapter 1

The light blue sedan coasted down the highway with no potholes in sight. The black cement lay beneath the equally black tires. The yellow lines grew lighter only to be met with a newer and lighter shade further on. The desert lands lay on either side of the road. A bush met with a tree every couple of miles. Soon, the bushes became more frequent as the speed limit dropped from sixty-five. The car came to a stop at a lonely stop sign, waking a boy in the backseat to the sudden loss of movement. The car started its journey once again while the boy watched the world go by.

The boy sat on the vinyl seats with his head facing the window. His light green almost emerald eyes slowly opened and closed as he watched the sun begin to set. His chin lay upon his hand as he leaned effortlessly against the arm rest. His normally unruly hair sat in a poorly made ponytail that looked about ready to undo on the next speed bump. The ride was silent till a sign came into view. The boy instantly perked up and hit his sleeping brother next to him.

His brother, Reno, had longer hair than him. After an argument with their father about how long hair is meant for girls, Reno had said that back in Jesus' time, everyone had long hair. Their father could do nothing but agree with the boys as their bright red hair grew to how it was today. Reno had matching green eyes that held a year more wisdom than he. Reno jumped in his seat as the slap ran across his shoulder. He sat up a bit and glared at his brother.

"What do you want Axel?"

"Look!" Axel said, as he pointed a finger at the sign he had seen. Reno's mouth lifted when he saw his name in white; a dark green background emphasized that they were five miles away from Reno.

Reno snickered at the fact that he shared a name with a city as he mumbled for Axel to wake him when they got to their destination. Axel bade him good night and went back to staring out the window. The light blue car continued down the infamous I-80 as it passed the capital of Nevada till the bell signifying the gas tank's emptiness rang throughout the car. The car pulled into a gas station with bright neon lights shining for the car. The boy's father, who sat in the front seat, got out of the car and hooked it up to the pump. He turned around and waved for Axel to follow him inside.

Axel unlocked his seatbelt and threw on his Converse. He wore loose fitting jeans with a ripped hem and a singular belt. The belt was flipped inside out to keep the stud pattern on the outside hidden from his father. His shirt was a regular, plain white polo shirt. The boy quietly got out of the car and headed inside to find his father. He found him loitering beside the entrance to the store.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Pick out a snack and drink for yourself, then meet me at the counter."

While Axel's father turned and left to find the bathrooms, Axel decided to wander around a bit. He walked up and down a couple of aisles before coming across the candy aisle. He went to grab a candy bar, just as another hand grabbed it at the same time. Their hands touched and Axel quickly pulled his back. He looked to see who the hand belonged to and stared, wide-eyed, at the person before him. The man that now held his candy bar was the same height as him, but with a little more fashion sense. He wore a rainbow shirt, with a yellow scarf wrapped lightly around his neck. He had on tight jeans and knee high boots over them. Axel almost smirked when he saw the man had pink hair that went down to his shoulders and an earring in his right ear that sparkled when he turned his head toward the surprised, red headed boy.

"Sorry about that, Deary! I just saw the chocolate and my hand moved on its own," the man said with a smile as he handed the chocolate bar over to Axel. His hand was hesitant to touch the other man's fingers but he ignored it and grabbed the snack.

"Thanks. I'm a sucker for chocolate too," Axel said as he turned around and headed for the drinks. If his father knew what just happened, he would be in big trouble. The best solution right now was to get far away from the person and deny ever seeing him. He quickly grasped a lemonade Snapple and headed for the checkout counter. He stopped in his tracks at the scene before him.

His father stood in front of the counter with a scowl displayed on his face. The man behind the counter was silent, his eye holding a slight rage; his other, an eye patch. He was standing straight as a board and his hand was on his hip. His other arm was being held tightly by the pink haired man from earlier. His eyes were filled with a deeper anger and a flurry of words flew from his mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Axel was not surprised to see his father pull out a mini bible. He carried an endless supply with him and always gave them out to anyone he felt needed God's help.

"I believe that the two of you have strayed off of God's righteous path. Here is a bible. Read it and go to your local church. Atone for the sins you have committed before they succumb you to the Devil."

Axel let his mouth drop and wondered how the two boys would react. Axel wondered what they did to make his father say this, when his question was answered. The man with the eye patch took the pink haired man's hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze. He then turned back to Axel's father and held his head high. He took the bible from his father's hand.

"Thank you. I haven't been to church since last month. I've been busy working on the store. But, hear me now, _Sir_. The only sin I have committed would be working on the Sabbath, and I pray to God that he will forgive me for that."

Axel's father stared at the men with wide eyes. He silently prayed to God that this wouldn't get too big.

"Do you not see the sin that stands before you? There! You're hands are locked like lovers do. A male and a male are not to be together. I beg of you. Stop this insolence now and repent your sins! Go out and find a nice woman—"

"I can dress like a girl. Will that make it look _acceptable_ to you?" the pink haired man said, as he ran a hand through his hair and swept it to the side. He held a devilish smile on his face and Axel knew his father was about to blow. His fists were clenched so tight, the stretched skin over his knuckles was beginning to turn white. Axel quickly walked over to the counter and put his Snapple and candy bar on it. He then roughly gripped his father's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go. There's nothing we can do to help them."

These were the lines Axel had practiced over and over again. This wasn't the first conflict Axel's father had ever created and it sure wouldn't be the last. Axel's father sighed and did the sign of the cross. He bowed his head and closed his eyes in a silent prayer for the two. Axel caught the pink haired man's eyes and the two were locked in a long gaze.

The pink haired man's eyes grew wide in realization of the truth Axel's eyes held. They were not one's of pity for the two men; they spoke of similar sorrow and sadness. Of a secret that could never be unveiled.

Axel's father lifted his head and walked out the door, beckoning for Axel to follow. Axel did as he was ordered and complied with the man's instructions. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he felt an object hit his head. He grabbed at the sore spot and looked down at the item that lay behind his feet.

The candy bar rolled slightly from the impact and a note was securely wrapped around it's center. Axel quickly picked it up. He looked at the two smiling men and smiled in return. The pink haired man motioned for him to follow his father and open the note later. Axel nodded and felt tears prick his eyes but knew they would never fall. He mouthed the words "thank you" and quickly ran out to join his father.

Axel got to the car and saw his dad digging in the trunk of the car for something. He shrugged it off and got in the light blue vehicle. He sat in his seat, put on his seatbelt, and took off his shoes. His brother was still asleep, his arms and legs were splayed in different directions around the car. Axel leaned over and moved one of his arms off their sister, Kairi. Kairi was one year younger than Axel yet she was smarter than he and Reno combined.

The trunk door slammed closed and Axel jumped. He heard the nozzle get taken out of the car and placed back in its holder. The driver's door opened and their father came in. Years of wrinkles were contorted into an almost permanent scowl. His red hair was filled with a blaze that matched his burning brown eyes. He slammed the car door closed, waking their mother up. Her light emerald eyes blinked a couple times, adjusting to the setting sun.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked. Knowing her husbands antics, she knew how to read her husband like a book.

"Wake up the kids," he responded in a tone of voice that was as solid as stone. No one could go against his orders without being punished.

Axel complied and nudged his brother a couple times. Reno opened his eyes and asked if they were there yet. Axel shushed him and pointed at their angry father. Reno sent him a look asking him what happened. Axel just pointed to Kairi, motioning for him to wake her up. Reno bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kairi's eyes flew open and she knew exactly what was going on. It was a sort of code between the siblings that they created so Kairi would never be punished. A soft kiss to the head meant to be silent. Not a word unless told to speak.

"Are you kids up now?"

"Yes," Reno answered.

"Yes, what?" their father turned around in his seat and stared into his son's eyes. The anger seething through the pupils.

"Yes, Father," Reno chocked out.

"That's better. Axel, turn to Levictus 18 for us, please." Their father threw a heavy bible into the backseat. The heavy binding, already starting to wear, landed heavily on Axel's stomach. He choked, holding back a noise, and quickly turned to the page.

This book was well known to the family. They had all been told who and whom they were allowed to talk to. What kinds of people there are in the world. What is right and what is wrong. All of this was taught using this book.

The Bible. That is what their family lived off of. Since Axel's father was a priest, it was their only rule. God's rule. God dictated what they ate. God told them everything from A to Z. Axel's father made sure of that.

One thing their father couldn't stand most in this world was seeing someone fall to sin. His father tried sometimes, he really did. But, Axel knew he would lose most battles. For the one thing their father hated most were homosexuals.

The very same inside the store. Whenever he came into contact with one, he would always make them turn to the bible. Tell them _this_ is the righteous path. To follow God all the way to Heaven.

"Please read number 22, Axel." Axel easily found the number and began to read.

"'You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination.'"

"Yes it is. Now those two men inside are abominations to the Lord. They must pray for forgiveness in order to be allowed into heaven."

Axel bowed his head and refused to look anywhere but at the old script on the centenarian book.

"None of you are to talk to these people when we get to our new house. If you see anyone who even looks like they would be homosexual, I want you to pray for their forgiveness and walk away. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the three said in unison.

Their father easily reached back and plucked the book from Axel's lap. He brought it to the front and laid it on the center console. The ride continued in silence. Everyone was afraid to make a single noise in fear of what their father had in store for them. After another two hours, they finally got off at an exit that told them of their new living arrangement. The sign read 'Sacramento' and Axel knew this would be his new city.

They went down a long road and turned left at an old Victorian style house. The walls were a plain white and the roof was a light gray with shingles missing every couple of feet. The windows held no curtains and the door was a familiar bright red with knocker and a doorbell. All who had been previously silent began to jibber with excitement over the new house. They all brought out their phones and began to tell their friends back home of their arrival.

Kairi talked about how her friend, Olette, would love to know that the house looked like her dream house. Reno spoke of how his friend, Rude, is so going to come for a visit as soon as they got settled in. Axel sat in silence, solemnly looking out at the house through his car window. He had failed to realize everyone had gotten out of the car. Kairi's face suddenly appeared on the other side of his glass window. Axel let out a yelp and flew back into the car. He hurriedly raced out and slammed the door behind him. He chased Kairi around the house and up the front steps. He was about to grab her when he heard a voice let out his name.

"Axel! Stop fooling around and get over here."

Axel cringed at his father's voice. He gave a longing look to his sister who gave him a reassuring one in return. The two nodded and Kairi headed inside to help their mother unpack. Axel ran around the house and found his father next to a big moving truck. He was talking to the driver, paying him some extra tip money, and nodding his head. Axel spotted Reno behind the truck and moved to help him. Reno took out a rather heavy box and struggled with the weight. He feared he would drop it at any second when it suddenly got lighter. He looked around the side of the box and saw his brother smirking a devilish smirk.

"Well it looks like you owe me one doesn't it?" Axel said.

"I don't owe you shit" Reno countered.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper. Fine, carry it on your own." Axel promptly let go of the box and it began to fall once again. Reno used every bit of his strength and lugged it over his shoulder. He let out a satisfied sigh and walked past the unhappy Axel. Axel shrugged his shoulders and picked up another box that was much lighter and headed inside. He would have to try and get some better black mail material later.

He opened the large door with a push from the side of his arms, seeing that both his hands were occupied by a large brown square, and was greeted by a crash of glass next to him. He looked inside and saw that Kairi had been carrying some plates into the dining room. To get to the dining room, they would have to pass across the entrance to the door. Kairi didn't know how far the door would open and she misjudged her distance. Because of this, Axel had hit her with the door, sending her and the plates flying.

Axel quickly set the box to the side, helped Kairi off the ground, and set her in an area without glass. Kairi mumbled a few apologies and Axel turned around and gave her a hug.

"No, it's my fault. I should have made sure no one was in front of the door. Don't worry about it and get back to work," Axel reassured her.

Kairi nodded and headed back into the living room, which was the designated box emptying area.

Axel hurried to clean up all the pieces before someone would see. He quickly picked up each piece and set it in his hand, when he was halfway finished; he heard footsteps heading towards him. He was about to get off the ground and throw away all the evidence, when the door flung open and hit him as well. He was a lot stronger than Kairi so the door merely hit his chest and ricocheted off. Unfortunately, it bounced right into their Father, who caught the door with ease and looked at Axel. He stared at Axel's hands and anger overcame him. This was bad. Father was already on edge because of the gas station situation and now this was just going to add onto this anger.

"Axel. Why are you carrying a broken plate?"

"I—uh, wasn't looking where I was going and the box hit one."

Axel's father got closer and ripped one oh Axel's hands out from beneath the plates, causing them to fall to the ground, and held it above him. Axel looked at his hand and saw he had tiny cuts from the glass covering his hand. He had been so rushed in the clean up that he hadn't cared what his hands would look like; he wanted to avoid the situation that was happening now.

"Those plates were precious to your mother. They belonged to her great grandmother and now they are ruined."

Axel felt the slap against his face and let his blank eyes watch the floor.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!"

Axel felt another slap and brought his face up slowly to meet the older man's hideous eyes.

"I want you to go upstairs, find a room, and lock yourself in it till I tell you to come out. It must have been the Devil's work that you have been misshaped like this. Go. Now."

Axel silently complied. He walked around a bit, searching for the stairs, and soon found them. He walked up the steps and decided to go the very last room in the hallway. The room was quite small but he didn't care. Because they were only just beginning to unpack, none of his stuff was in this tiny room and Axel was left to lay on the bare floor and "think of his sins".

Father had always been a man of only words. It was only recently that he had begun to strike out. It was when father's best friend told him he was gay. They had been friends for years and to have something like this come between them, it ruined their friendship. After a couple years, the anger built up inside their father. His friend still lived in the same town together and the two saw each other everywhere they went, being such a small town.

Axel wasn't surprised when their father jumped at the chance of getting out of the little town and used the excuse of saying "he would be able to spread the Lord's word across the nation" like every other bible follower.

Although, Axel wasn't complaining at all about the sudden move. He was quite happy with leaving their home and definitely their school. Axel hated his school. The teachers were all nice to him whenever he had a "bad day" but the students… They were another story for later on. For now, let's just say they found out about Axel's "little secret" and wouldn't let him forget it.

Axel heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. Kairi quickly scuttled into the room and sat on the floor. Axel checked to make sure the coast was clear and carefully shut the door, making sure no sound was heard. He turned and joined Kairi, who had seated herself on the floor and began unwrapping her shirt. Axel saw two pieces of bread appear in the folds of her pink sweater and watched as she handed them to him. Axel smiled and thanked her for going through the trouble. This wasn't the first time they had to sneak food to each other. Usually, it was Reno who brought food to him in this situation.

"Hey, Kai. Where's Reno?" Axel asked as he took a bite of bread.

"He got sent to his room."

"Why?"

"…I dropped a box while carrying it and he took the blame… Why don't you guys ever let me get punished?" Kari looked into Axel's eyes with a desperate, pleading look.

"Because we could never live with ourselves if you were to ever get hurt," Axel scooted over and ruffled her hair before kissing the top of her head. "Now go to bed. We have our first day of school tomorrow."

"But… what if they found out again?" Kairi muttered to herself but loud enough for Axel to hear. His eyes widened and he grabbed Kairi's chin and made her look into his eyes.

"People here are going to be more open-minded. If they found out that I'm gay, I'm pretty sure they will accept it," Axel gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the confused girl to think and walked to the door.

"How do you know?" she asked, bewildered at the statement.

"Remember father's freak-out in the car? The people I met there were… different. They didn't care who saw them. I figured if they could do it, then so can I."

"But what about dad? Are you—"

"I haven't thought that far, Kai. I think this school will be different. Let's just leave it at that for now and you go get some sleep."

"Alright." Kairi walked over to the door and took a peak outside, making sure no one was there, and sprinted to the room next to Axel's.

Axel knew she would choose the room in between his and Reno's. That way, the two were at an equal distance and could protect her from both sides. Axel walked over to the wall and knocked twice. He put his ear against it and waited for a response. Three knocks sounded and Axel knew she was safe and going to sleep. Axel walked back over to his place on the floor and lay down. He looked up at the bare ceiling and thought of what was to come the next day. Would people accept him like the pink haired man had? Suddenly, Axel remembered the candy bar. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the note. He had eaten the chocolate earlier when he first got into the room. He carefully unwrapped it and read what was on it. The writing was in frilly script, but was less than neat. The man had obviously been in a hurry when writing it.

_Marluxia_

_212-660-2245_

_text anytime sweethear_

The T was forgotten in the obvious haste and Axel smiled a bit. He took out his phone and entered in the number. He decided he might as well send a text now.

'Hey. The name's Axel. I'm the one with the psycho dad.'

Axel closed his phone and lay on his side. His beganto fall asleep when the phone suddenly buzzed in his hand.

'Oh! It's so nice to hear from you! Did you get to where you were going? Does your dad know about… you know?'

Axel chuckled at the slight barrage of questions and texted back.

'Yeah, we made it to Sacramento. I start high school tomorrow. No, he doesn't know anything.'

'Oh you're a high school boy! Does anyone know? I remember high school… I remember when I took the local police officer's handcuffs! My and Xiggy had lots of fun that night!'

Axel cringed at the thoughts and wondered who Xiggy was. He decided he would ask that later.

'Just my brother and sister. I thought that I should tell you who I was and thank you for what you did. It's getting pretty late so I will text you in the morning.'

'Oh, don't worry about it, Deary. We all have our hard times. Xiggy wakes up real earlier so I will tell him to answer your text if I'm not awake!'

'Good night.'

'Don't let the Tinker bells bite'

'Tinker bell doesn't bite…'

'She would if she wanted to get into someone's pants! Now go to sleep!'

Axel shut off his phone and began to fall asleep once again. The feeling of everything finally came together and the exhaustion of the day came forth and succumbed him into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! or anything in that matter! including the bible!<p>

Which brings us to out next matter of business. This is extremely based off of REAL fact from the bible. Opinions are welcome but these are the facts and i am merely showing them. I always wanted to try and find out what went through homophobes minds so i went to the one i knew the best. My dad. While i was out there, i set him up for various questions and comments directed towards gays and about them. My dad is a Catholic homophobe and i based Axel's own dad off of him. Some conversations and yelling will be exact! Also, I am not catholic, i actually have no religion (although, if you turn on the christian radio, i can sing whatever song is on there *shivers and is glad dad's stereo got stolen by Russian Gangsters-GHETTO ELECTRO*)

I also tried out a different style of handwriting. For those of you who read purple manatees, i tried to describe more and somehow, made this chapter my longest chapter so far! ^0^

Oh~ and before we get started, if this reminds any of you of Catholic and a rebel by Sharmander, it does to me too, but the only thing that is similar between the two, is the bible mention -_-; just clearing that up now.

I also have no idea when the next chapter will be out! I wish to hear all of your opinions! Sorry for any mistakes me and DreamingDaxern missed!

**_Review for another chapter! _**there will probably be one anyway but will come out like years from now** unless** u want it now that is!_** SO REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of loud banging brought Axel out of his REM cycle. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He immediately regretted it when he felt how stiff his muscles were after sleeping on the hard wood floor all night. He stretched his muscles and picked up his cell phone before heading for his door. As he was about to open the door, a loud bang came from the other side.

"Get up, Axel," the gruff voice belonging to Genesis Fineman, Axel's father, sounded.

Axel groaned and reluctantly opened the door to peek out. He saw the disappearing figure of his father down the hallway and headed to the room next to his. He knocked softly three times and heard a tiny voice inside greet him. He opened the door and saw that Kairi had slept on a mattress last night. Her blanket and a pillow were now strewn across the floor from when she had woken up. She was just finishing up tying her private school uniform when Axel walked in. Kairi's long blue and black plaid skirt came down to her knees accompanied by a pair of black knee-high socks. She wore a black sweater with a light blue dress shirt underneath. The whole ensemble brought attention to her maroon hair and Axel smiled at how grown up she looked being only a year younger than he.

"Why aren't you dressed, Axel?" Kairi asked. Axel looked down at himself and realized that he was still in his clothes from yesterday.

"I felt like being different," Axel shrugged. Kairi walked over and punched him in the arm then told him to go get dressed.

Once Axel had finished his morning duties, he went downstairs and saw only his father seated at the table. Being the last one there meant he was the one to clean up the dishes. Not that he minded. He sighed and joined the older man at the table.

"Good morning, Axel. Nice of you to join us," Axel's father said sarcastically as he flipped to the next page of the newspaper. His glasses hung low on his nose and he made no eye contact whatsoever.

"Have some toast, honey. Everyone is already finished," Axel's mom, Aerith Fineman, said as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Axel accepted the toast and threw it in his mouth. He gathered up everyone's leftover breakfast and threw them in the sink. Not being familiar with the kitchen yet, it took him a couple of minutes to find the dishwasher and he was thankful that they had one. He quickly washed off the plates and put them in the machine. Once he was done, he headed out to school.

He grabbed a roughly drawn sketch of the area that his mother had drawn for him and saw that they lived practically right in the center of town. After bidding his mother goodbye, Axel ran down to the end of the street where he caught sight of Kairi and Reno walking next to each other. Their steps were slower than usual as to allow time for their brother to catch up to them. Axel ran towards them and jumped on Reno's back. Reno pushed him off and glared at him before playfully hitting his younger brother upside the head and continuing their walk to school.

As the group neared the entrance, the number of students walking around them increased. Although it looked like most came in cars, the ones that lived in town were walking to the local public school just like them. They all made their way into the school and decided to go to the office and get their schedule and see if there was a map of the school.

Axel led the group and walked into the office. Everyone in the room immediately stopped what they were doing at the entrance of the threesome. Axel and Reno's height, mixed with the unwonted hair color usually brought unneeded attention to them.

"We're new here. Our names are Reno, Axel, and Kairi Fineman," Reno said as he took hold of the situation.

One lady at the front desk began to move and soon gathered up all the needed paper work. She told them that Kairi would be in the Sophomores, Axel would be with the Juniors, and Reno would be in the Seniors. She gave them each a map of the school and pointed them in the direction of their classes. Axel yelled out a thank you before leaving, earning himself a look from Reno.

"You're planning to be yourself here?" Reno asked once they were out of hearing distance.

"Yup! 'Figured I don't have anything to lose and decided to just go for it," Axel said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against them.

"What made you want to do this? You know what happened at—"

"Yes, Reno, I know what happened, Okay? I just… met some people, and they made me realize that I shouldn't hold myself back for the sake of other people," Axel clarified. He then stopped and looked into his older brother's eyes; their height perfectly matching. "I promise, nothing will happen."

"If you say so," Reno said as he shrugged and pushed Axel in the direction of his class. Not realizing where they were, Axel now found that Kairi had long since left and he pouted at the fact that he didn't get to say good luck to her. He waved goodbye to Reno and headed to his classroom. When he got to the right room, he gripped the knob and opened the door.

The classroom was silent and Axel figured it was because of his arrival. Not looking at any of the students, he walked up to the teacher who stood at the front of the classroom. The teacher's eyes were bent in irritation and his oily light blond hair hung down below his shoulders. He wore a lab coat and his hand was poised to some science equation on the board. The book he held in his other hand closed suddenly and he turned to face Axel.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Axel Fineman. Am I correct?" Axel nodded his head.

"My name is Mr. Vexen. Please make sure that you behave in my class. Go sit down next to Roxas. Roxas, please raise your hand."

Axel looked over the people in the classroom for the first time and was stunned at their appearance. While Axel wore the school uniform perfectly—not a crease in sight—the rest of them held lazy expressions and untidy clothes.

A hand suddenly caught Axel's attention and he looked at the person who had raised it. Axel's breath caught in his throat at the appearance of a boy who looked to be around sixteen. His light brown hair lay in a swirl atop the boy's head. His uniform was a blue blazer with an undershirt that was untucked from his black slacks. The last thing Axel angled in on was the boy's eyes. He caught them in a trance and the blue orbs widened as they met Axel's emerald ones.

The two quickly broke apart their connection when a student came running in the doorway. Axel looked away—a bit startled—and quickly headed to the desk next to the boy. Neither of the two looked at each other till the bell sounded for lunch.

Everyone in the classroom ran out; leaving the new student to fend for himself. Axel huffed at all the books he had been assigned and put them in his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and turned around to leave. Blond hair met his eyes and a bump to the chest forced him to take a step back.

The blond boy from earlier stood before him. Rubbing his now- bruised forehead, he motioned that he was fine. After a couple seconds, his eyes once again met Axel's surprised ones. The trance lasted only a few seconds this time because they were interrupted by the blue-eyed boy himself.

"My name's Roxas. I was wondering if you would like to come and sit with me and my friends at lunch."

Axel was stunned for a second before a smile flashed across his face and he remembered the conversation he had had with Reno earlier.

"Sure, kid," Axel answered in a smug tone.

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas immediately flushed at his outburst and scratched behind his ear in embarrassment. He motioned for the taller redhead to follow, and he did just that. When the two boys walked into the lunchroom, the whole place got silent. Axel felt the weight of a hundred stares till he felt a nudge to his side. He looked down slightly and saw Roxas pointing a finger towards a table. As they made their way to the table, the voices of lunch soon became loud once again. They came to circular table where two people sat. Roxas plopped down and patted the seat next to him for Axel.

"Hey guys, this is Axel. He's a new student, as you can tell from his garb," Roxas laughed. The other two joined in and Axel looked to what he was wearing then back up to the others.

"Maybe I'm trying to make a new fashion statement," Axel smirked.

"And what fashion statement might that be?" Another boy with blond hair styled into a mullet said as he laughed at his question and whacked the slate haired boy next to him.

"The valley girl," Axel stated with wink.

"Where's your skirt?" Roxas asked. Axel quickly looked next to him and smiled at the boy's willingness to joke with him.

"Left it in my sister's closet." The whole table then roared with laughter.

"Might this sister be standing right behind you?"

Axel jumped and fell to the side of his chair, causing him to bump into Roxas. The smaller boy steadied him with his arms. The two shared another look and Axel noticed there were tears in the corner of his eyes and a smile still on his lips. Axel nodded before standing up and facing the girl.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Axel asked as he unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons.

"Sora and Riku wanted me to sit with them! Who knew you would be sitting with us?" Kairi said as she took a seat next to Axel, who followed her. Next to the girl now sat a boy with brown spiked hair and a short body like Roxas and another boy who was very muscular with silver hair. The two were looking at Axel with curiosity apparent in their eyes.

"I'm Sora! And this is Riku," the brunette boy now named Sora said as he pointed to the silverette next to him.

"Oh, oh my turn!" The blond mullet haired boy said from across the table. "My name's Demyx and I love music. Do you like music?"

"Demyx, I'm pretty sure everyone likes music. I'm Zexion, by the way," the slate haired boy— who now had a book set out on the table in front of him— rolled his eyes at the bouncy blond who was now pouting.

"Hello all. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel winked at them and Roxas laughed behind him. Axel looked and watched the boy laugh. Suddenly, Axel felt his ear be pulled and him being dragged out of his seat.

"Axel and I need to go to the bathroom. We'll be right back."

Everyone nodded and began their own conversations as they walked away and Kairi let go of Axel's ear. Axel none-too-willingly followed his sister but spared a look at the short blond boy and watched as he laughed at something the silver haired boy had said.

…

"You like him," Kairi deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you're acting like your normal self."

"I told you last ni—"

"I support you in all your decisions."

"…I know, Kairi."

"This school is good for you."

"What do you mean?" Axel looked up at his sister. The two had taken refuge in an empty classroom.

"I mean there are two gay couples sitting our lunch table and no one has a problem with them."

"What!" Axel screeched. He stared into his sister's eyes and said, "What do you mean? They aren't being bullied or anything? Who are the couples?"

"Sora and Riku told me all about it. They've been going out for a year and a half and none of the school really cares. Yeah, they are called names a few times and they have to keep it a secret from certain people, but that doesn't change the fact that they want to be together.

"What I'm trying to say is, I want you to go for Roxas—he's Sora's brother, you know? And I want you to be just like your old self here. Even if you can't tell any of this to mom and dad. You still won't be bullied or picked on as bad as you were… before." Kairi let the last bit drag on before she pulled her older brother into a hug.

"Who's the other couple?"

"Huh?" Kairi backed up from the hug and saw that Axel wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Who's the other couple?" Axel asked a bit louder.

"Zexion and Demyx. Why?"

Kairi never missed the satisfied smile and blush that were apparent on the other boy's face as he left the classroom. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or ummm... Super Junior? XDD

I'm so sorry this is... 7 months late! TT^TT I totally got like mindblocked on this story and I still kinda am but I didn's want to let you guys sit and not know anything... yeah. So I will try and get my shizz together and try to get this all set for you guys!

Yeah, so uniforms at a public school. Hey, it's possible! I bet there are quite a few of you that have this! yes!

With a Merry Christmas and a happy new years from IchiakiI.

_**Please review ^^**_


End file.
